


plagued by the flies inside your brain, oh, I'm climbing up your veins

by acrosstheroom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, lee felix is a boob woman, masochist felix, minlix are lesbians, sadist minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheroom/pseuds/acrosstheroom
Summary: Minho and Felix are (cis) lesbians and they fuck. That's it that's the fic.Also: the title has nothing to do with anything, it's just a song lyric I like, lol.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	plagued by the flies inside your brain, oh, I'm climbing up your veins

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I need to mention this, but I specify that minlix are cis because I didn't wanna say that they're just "lesbians" since that doesn't necessarily mention their anatomies. Only clarifying this because I feel like me saying "(cis) lesbians" could come off as me thinking that trans lesbians are not real lesbians, which is not true. I just wanted to make sure anybody who clicks on this is aware that both characters are women and have female anatomy, because I know some people don't want to read about boobs and pussies. That's all, thanks for reading!

“ Look at me.”

Minho’s voice is harsh.  She’s  in bad lighting, moody and dark, but she’s fucking hot .  Felix does as she’s instructed. 

Looking up at her, Felix can see the subtle mirth hidden behind Minho’s  cold look. 

Apparently it’s not good enough, because  Felix can feel her head being pulled by her hair , yanking her  until her face is looking up at Minho, her neck straining.  She doesn’t let go of her hair.

Minho’s on the bed, Felix on her knees,  a devoted pet setting pretty by her master’s feet.  Her scalp starts to hurt.

Minho tells her what she always does: be elegant, be graceful; poses her like she’s a model.  _ Give me lust, baby. Flash. Give me malice.  _ Felix isn’t sure what the exact purpose of this is, the extended periods of time that she spends being played with, but it does wonders in making her mind go blank. Minho just moves her, bends her arms, gropes her flat little tits and pinches her nipples until she wants to cry. Felix knows the story from Minho’s childhood, when she got her dolls taken away after stripping them naked and making them have sex with each other. She thinks she knows now how the dolls felt.

Eventually Minho decides she’s done and lets her crawl onto the bed. Not one for waiting, she pulls her head down immediately,  _ so generously _ letting Felix take her underwear off. And, Jesus  _ Christ _ , she’s wet.

When Felix is eating her out, Minho gets bitchy. Lying on her back, she likes to mess with Felix, like a cat batting around an injured mouse. She’ll pull on her hair, she’ll wrap her legs around her face so she can kick her on her back with her heels, she’ll smack her in the head if she isn’t doing it fast enough. Felix is proud of her skills, though, seeing how demanding and impatient Minho is when she wants to come. She can tell she’s at her climax when she only has one hand in her hair, she knows that the other hand is rubbing her own tits and she’s kind of sad that she can’t see that. Felix has always been a boobs-woman, she’s sure Minho plays with her tits while she can’t see on purpose. It’s kind of more painful than the smacking and kicking.

When she cums, that’s when she’s the meanest, that’s what Felix thinks is her truest self, uncontrolled and wild — thrashing around and trying to ground herself by pushing Felix’s head down on her clit until it has to hurt. She feels like the vibrating little back massager she’d use to get off as a teenager, the one she’d grind into her clit even after she finished ‘cause she liked the pain of overstimulation. For Minho, she keeps her head down, letting those jerking legs knock on her back until she’s done coming. Felix loves this, the way she can feel Minho get wetter and wetter the more she whimpers in pain. She could probably make her cum without even touching her, just letting her play with her like a sadistic cat and get off to her pained noises, shrill and sad like a wounded animal. 

She’s walked in on her watching porn before, and it’s always some variation of a woman kicking somebody until they’re howling, usually something Japanese. Maybe Felix should be concerned, but she takes pride in knowing her pain is good enough to make her girlfriend cum. She’s  _ useful  _ enough, as a toy.

* * *

Felix is used to not coming. She’s grown to think of the privilege as exactly that — a  _ privilege _ , something she’d earn and should never expect undeserved. Her top-priority is making Minho cum, being useful and exaggerating her pain for Minho’s amusement. 

So, when Minho leaves Felix on the bed momentarily and returns with her strap, Felix gets pretty excited. It shows in her eyes, lights them up with little stars at which Minho chuckles. 

“You did good,” she  confirms , “ I especially liked your little noises. Like a pig.”  She giggles, Felix blushes.

* * *

Minho lets Felix ride her at first. 

On top of Minho, Felix is like a statue. Gorgeous, but lazy; Minho doesn’t like lazy.  She makes her get off,  rolls her onto her stomach before she pushes the strap back in.  Like this, Felix  has her face shoved into the pillows and Minho is holding her down by her neck.  She’s squealing like a stuck fucking pig, pinned down by the strap and Minho’s hand , thrashing around uselessly. She likes it, though. Minho can tell. 

At a certain point,  Minho doesn’t even have to move . Felix eagerly pushes back on the strap , exhausting herself in the pursuit of  coming, and Minho can’t be mad.  It’s a nice view, really, Felix’s cute little ass moving back and forth , she’s working for her orgasm, just  like Minho taught her .  She’s proud for a moment,  Felix is like her old Nintendog that  responded to her every command once she’d trained it, always progressing and getting better.  That dog had probably run away by now, though, since Minho lost her DS.  Felix could be the replacement for  the electronic little  shiba.  She’s probably cuter, anyway. 

Seeing how close Felix is to coming, Minho really has a lot of options to ruin it for her, and most nights she would. Maybe her heart’s been softened by reminiscing on her old Nintendog, or maybe she just feels like Felix has really earned it tonight. Either way, Minho grants her permission to cum before letting her go limp and fucking into her herself (not without some corny porno-lines, though). Felix probably doesn’t hear her, since she  cums a second later, spasming into the sheets until Minho pulls the dildo out. 

She’s so  _ good _ like this, sweet and lazy  with bones made of honey. Minho can see  a mixture of lube and Felix’s own cum dripping out of her red little cun t and  onto the bedsheets. 

“We gotta  one of those strap-on s that cums,” Minho suggests, “Y’know, with the cum-lube. I think you’d look really cute like that. ”

Felix laughs.  “ Deal, as long as I get to be on my back,” she responds.

“You don’t like lying on your stomach?” 

“I do, I just  wanna watch your tits bounce next time.” Felix giggles, Minho blushes.


End file.
